By my side
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: Toshiro and Momo spend the day together and momo finally tells toshiro whats been bothering her, with toshiro by her side they can get through anything, please R&R, better then it sounds


Hey this is my first bleach fanfic so i hope you like it, sorry about the rubbish title but i couldnt think of anything else lol. i haven't actually watched as far as episode 239 but i know what happens so if things arn't quiet right sorry. Anyway i hope you like it :D

Spoiler alert if you haven't seen episodes 34, 60 and episode 239 as there are mentions of what happens in them.

Disclaimer- i dont own bleach :L lol

* * *

><p><span>By my side<span>

Toshiro stared at the sleeping Momo in front of him and gently ran his fingers across her cheek. They had been spending the day together, something that neither of them had been able to do for a long time due to the winter war and the aftermath of it.

Even though everything was back to normal and Momo seemed back in good health, Toshiro had noticed Momo's state even though most people hadn't, including Momo's best friend and sister figure, his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Momo may look and act normal, but he noticed the haunted, lost look in her eyes every time she's looked at him. Every time he's asked her if she's ok though, she always says she's fine. Physically she is but mentally she still hasn't fully gotten over the whole ordeal.

Momo has been through a lot more then most people her age, she seen her captains dead body hung up for everyone to see and attacked her friends to try and reach who she thought was the killer, then believed her best friend and crush had killed him and tried to kill him, been stabbed by her own captain who she thought was dead and nearly died, been mentally unstable because of the whole ordeal and then when she's finally better and goes into the midst of the fighting, she's stabbed through the chest by her best friend. It was true Momo had been through a lot.

Toshiro stroked the frown line that had appeared between Momo's eyebrows and they immediately relaxed again. "What's got you all confused Momo?" Toshiro asked gently as Momos small hands clenched Toshiro's robes which where under her due to her lying half on his lap, not that he minded. He sighed and looked up at the sky where the sun had just set and everything was pink and red. It was going to be dark soon.

The two had spent the day away from the seireitei eating watermelon, talking and just messing around like they used to when they were younger. Momo was the only one who ever saw this side to him. Toshiro looked down at the sleeping Momo on his lap who started to turn her head slightly side to side, silent tears appeared from her closed eyes. Toshiro looked at her in confusion. He gently wiped the tears away until she mumbled something in her sleep.

"s shiro-chan why?" she said quietly clenching her fists in his robes again, more tears started streaming from her eyes which now stained her cheeks as Toshiro had stopped wiping them away. He looked at her face shocked recognising the same thing she had said to him not so long ago when he had run his sword through her chest. 'She's not dreaming about that is she?' he thought and Momo moved around a bit more.

She told him she had forgiven him for that and that it wasn't his fault yet here she was dreaming about it. Toshiro noticed Momo was starting to look distressed and gently shook her shoulder.

"Momo wake up" he said gently and shook her shoulder again. Momo's hands relaxed slightly and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a couple of times and looked slightly confused.

"Huh where am I?" she asked quietly.

"Momo?" Toshiro asked and she looked up at him and smile soon appeared on her face when she recognised him.

"Oh I remember now, oh I'm sorry Toshiro I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Momo exclaimed sitting up.

"Its fine don't sweat it, you need your sleep" Toshiro said and Momo smiled slightly.

"Ok thanks shiro-chan, hey when did it get so dark?" Momo asked looking around, the sky had started turning a dark blue though there where still hints of the red clouds.

"Its captain Hitsugaya and when you where asleep" he said leaning back on his arms. Momo pouted at his name correction.

"well I should probably be getting back then" Momo finally said standing up dusting herself off when a hand reached out and pulled her back down, she landed clumsily in Toshiro's lap.

"Not yet" Toshiro said looking seriously at her. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as his teal eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones.

"S shiro-chan?" she asked nervously.

"What where you dreaming about Momo and don't lie to me" he said and Momo looked away.

"it was nothing, nothing for you to worry about" Momo said giving Toshiro a small smile over her shoulder before looking back at the sky, her back slightly turned on him. Toshiro frowned and the next moment Momo found her head being turned to face him. Toshiro held onto her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I told you not to lie. Now tell me Momo" he looked desperately into her eyes and Momo's eyes widened slightly shocked, before her eyes looked away from him.

"Momo just tell me. I already know that it had something to do with what happened during the fight with Aizen" Toshiro said letting his eyes drop for a moment before he lifted them back up and surprisingly they met Momo's who was now looking at him again.

"It was partly about that but not the way you probably think it is" Momo said and Toshiro looked at her slightly confused.

"So it wasn't about how I'm the monster who stabbed his best friend?" Toshiro asked bitterly and Momo looked at him saddly.

"no shiro-chan its mainly what I said when you stabbed me, it sounded like I thought you stabbed me intentionally, it wasn't your fault, you thought I was Aizen, it was his fault, he tricked you as well as everyone else, and then you got hurt because of me!" Momo said looking down tears falling from her eyes.

Toshiro's eyes widened never had he imagined she felt like this, she hadn't even seen him get hurt, maybe someone else told her.

"Momo I never thought that! You had just been stabbed by me and it's not like you new why of course you'd ask! And you're worried about me getting hurt? Momo you had to have to organ reconstruction, you nearly died! Compared to that I had nothing and it wasn't because of you!" Toshiro shouted and Momo's eyes where wide with shock with how emotional he was being.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, I didn't want you telling me not to blame myself even though you always blame yourself because of my mistakes. Because of me you've been dragged into to many things where you've been hurt" Momo whispered.

"Of course I'm going to tell you not to blame yourself and of course I'm going to blame my self. as soon as you got involved in things I was involved Momo, ill always be by your side no matter what and ill be there to protect you, so far I haven't done that good of a job but I promise that's going to change, I don't no what id do with out you by my side" Toshiro whispered finally releasing Momo's chin but she didn't look away she carried on looking straight into his eyes. Hers watery with unshed tears and his serious yet gentle at the same time.

"shiro-chan" Momo whispered.

"What did you expect bed wetter Momo" he said smiling slightly and Momo let out a small laugh.

"Thank you" Momo said and Toshiro brought her into a hug and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into the robes on his shoulder.

"You don't need to thank me" Toshiro said resting his head against hers. He moved it away again slightly as he felt her move, she turned her head to face him. She smiled at him and let out a small giggle, Toshiro frowned at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You actually look a little tall from here" she said with another laugh and he frowned.

"Hey I'm almost as tall as you now!" he said back glaring at her though a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah but not quiet shiro-chan!" she said lifting a hand to his head where she ruffled his hair slightly.

"That's captain Hitsugaya bed wetter Momo!" he said pushing her hand away, he smoothed his hair back again and Momo pouted.

"I don't do that anymore!" she said with another pout and Toshiro smirked.

"You call me 'shiro-chan' I'll call you bed wetter Momo" Toshiro said and Momo frowned for a moment before she smiled again.

"Oh well ill guess ill have to put up with it because to me you'll always be shiro-chan" she said with a smile so bright Toshiro couldn't help but give a tiny smile back.

"So I'm guessing I'm always going to have to tell you its captain Hitsugaya?" Toshiro said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep it wouldn't be any fun if you didn't" she said and he shook his head with a sigh.

"I've missed this" he said quietly looking up at the sky where a moon had appeared.

"Me to" she whispered.

"I don't think I want to head back yet" Momo finally broke the silence that had formed.

"Me neither, doesn't this remind you of when we were little?" he asked as he layed back onto the ground staring up at the stars.

"It sure does" Momo said joining him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, she rested her head on his chest and together they gazed at the stars.

* * *

><p>Thanx for reading :D<p>

Please review :)


End file.
